Citizens of Hyrule
by TheLadyRedHeart
Summary: After meeting so many interesting (as well as good-looking) people on his adventure through Hyrule, he decides...why not have some fun...?


Throughout his travels, Link had met some very interesting people. Paya, Purah, Robbie, Impa, and many others. Many good-looking people.

After recovering his memories, Link knew his personality had changed, like he was being controlled by someone who made him act differently than he used to. He used to be quiet, somber, and serious. Now, he was friendly, social, always willing to meet new people, and sometimes sarcastic.

After Zelda was saved and Ganon was defeated, people came to know Link as a hero, and many people recognized him now.

He continued travelling Hyrule, slaying monsters, and helping people out, and after a long day of doing just that, he returned to Kakariko village to restock on some arrows.

As he travelled into town, towards the general store, he noticed Paya cleaning the statues by Impa's house. He stopped and watched. Feeling his gaze, she stopped and looked towards him. Their eyes met, and she blushed as she stood and ran into the house. Link laughed.

Paya was very cute, and he could tell she had a thing for him, and he sometimes teased her for it, one time walking up to her in just boxers, making her flip out.

He had been up to her room, and had seen she had a diary, but he hadn't gotten a chance to read it. He knew he shouldn't, but the curiosity was getting to him. He finally decided he would do it tonight. He nodded to himself before continuing on to buy the arrows.

Link hung around the village until night. He watched as Paya went up the steps and into the home. He waited another two hours to make sure she was asleep before he crept over to the house, and went inside. He saw Impa on the other side of the room, where she looked asleep. He slowly tiptoed over to the stairs, but as he placed his foot on the first step, a voice stopped him.

"Whatever you are doing, try not to wake her." Impa said. Link didn't know for sure if she knew exactly what he was doing, but a glint in her now open eyes made him think she did. He nodded, and continued up.

Link slowly stepped into Paya's room. He immediately saw her sleeping peacefully. He smiled. She looked so cute like that. He walked over to her and knelt down, watching as she slept, soft breaths escaping her lips. After only a few moments, he stood back up and walked to where the open diary lay. He sat down and picked it up, flipping it open to the first page, and began reading.

As he read, a smile began growing on his face, and only got bigger and bigger as he continued. When he finished, he set the book back down. "His blonde sideburns flow like a golden waterfall over his dignified, pointed ears?" Really? Wow. Link looked back over to her and sighed. She was far more in love with him than he thought. She was so sweet, too. And it also didn't help that she was very cute.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Link's head. He didn't know why, but as he thought about it, the better it sounded. He nodded to himself again as he stood, and crept back downstairs and out of the house so he could prepare.

Paya woke up the next morning, yawning as she crawled out of bed. It was time to start the morning routine. She would start with the statue of the Goddess Hylia. She made her way downstairs, not noticing the grin on her grandmother's face as she stepped out. She rubbed her eyes, and when she reached the bottom step, those eyes widened.

Waiting there was Link with two horses. As she saw him, her face turned red and her heart began pounding. Was he...waiting for her? Taking a deep breath, she approached, but froze as he turned and their eyes met. Those beautiful blue eyes she could easily get lost in. Her blush deepened and her legs wobbled as she stepped closer.

"M-Master Link." she said with a stutter. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted you to take a trip with me." he said, his voice making her swoon. God, what was wrong with her? It took her a moment before she realized what he said.

"W-what? Y-you want me to take a trip...with you?" she asked, and he nodded, gesturing towards the second horse, as he was sitting on the other. His was white as day, and on closer expression, she could see it was wearing the royal horse gear. "Is...is that…?"

"No, but I think it's a descendant." he answered. But, anyway, are you coming?" he gestured again to the other horse, a brown one with white spots. She shakily nodded. She walked over to the horse, and slowly mounted it. She hadn't really ridden many horses, so it took her a moment to get settled. When she was ready. She nodded to Link, who started moving, with her close behind.

As they rode out of the village, Paya thought to herself. Was this...a date? The thought made her blush more.

"Hey…" she said. "Where are we going?"

"Hateno. I want to show you my house." he answered. She smiled. He had a house? Exciting. She couldn't help but wonder what it was like. Guess she would find out. They continued for a while, and Paya took the time to enjoy the scenery. She closed her eyes, feeling the sunlight and cool breeze on her face.

Suddenly, she heard a noise, which made her open her eyes, She looked around for the source of the noise, and froze, all color draining her face as she saw a bokoblin riding a horse charging towards her, bow stretched back. She screamed as she closed her eyes.

THWACK!

Paya heard a neigh, and a thud on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" she heard Link ask. Paya slowly opened her eyes to see the bokoblin on the ground, an arrow in its head, turn black and disappear. She looked to him. He was holding a bow, so it wasn't hard to piece together what happened. Without a second thought, he had saved her life in a second.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." Paya said, once again unable to look away from his gorgeous blue eyes. "Th-thank you."

"It's no problem. Come on." he said dismissively, before turning his horse back around and continuing on the path. With a smile, she happily followed.

The two soon arrived at Hateno Village, where they were greeted with smiles and waves. Paya blushed at the attention she was getting by being with Link, but he ignored it as he continued up the hill to a lonely house. She continued following until they stopped by the house. Link dismounted, and Paya did soon after. She took a moment to admire the house. It had a sign next to the front door, which said "Link's House." The house had trees, and beautiful flowers. He walked up to the house and opened the door, holding it open for her. She nodded and stepped inside. As soon as she did, her mouth fell open.

The main room had three mounts on three of the walls, one holding bows, one holding swords, and one holding shields. She looked at them in awe.

The three swords were giant, one powered by fire, one by ice, and the third by lightning. She doubted she could even lift one of them, much less swing it. She turned to the bows and gasped as she took in a Lynel bow.

"Y-you...you got a bow from a L-lynel?!" she asked, and he nodded. She looked to the other bows. One she didn't recognize, but the other she saw was a royal bow. "A-and a royal bow?!" he nodded again. Finally, she turned to the shields, and gasped again. The one in the middle...was a Hylian Shield, one only very few people in Hyrule Castle could get. "H-h-how did you-?!" she tried to ask.

"I defeated a Stalnox in the castle and found it as a reward." Link explained. Paya was astounded. She wouldn't get within a thousand feet of a Stalnox, much less a Lynel. She noticed the other shields were a strange blue one she didn't recognize, looking similar to the odd bow, and a royal guard shield, which was also impressive. She turned back to Link. He was able to get ahold of such amazing things, and travel all over Hyrule. She gave a small laugh, and he smiled, his smile seeming to light up the room. He turned and started walking up the stairs. He stopped at the top and gestured for her. She walked up, and met him at the top.

"I've got this window, too. It's not much, but it's nice." he said. She walked over and looked out. It gave a beautiful view of the field next to the house and the forest, one of the blue towers visible in the distance. It was better than Link thought it was, though he was used to views like this, unlike her. She stepped back and turned, walking up to the railing. She leaned against it and looked down as she got lost in thought.

He had done so much, went so many places, fought so many monsters, and survived all of it. There was no way he would ever like someone like her. Never.

"Paya?"

Link's voice startled her out of her thoughts, and she spun around so fast she tripped and fell back against the railing, about to topple over it, when she felt Link grab her hand and pull her back, wrapping his other hand around her, supporting her back. Paya stood for a moment in shock, before she realized her face was inches from his. She felt an intense blush come over her face, and she struggled to speak while looking into his eyes. Just as she found her words, and was about to speak, he spoke first.

"I know you like me."

Paya's face burned even more. "W-w-what?" she stuttered.

"It's kind of obvious. I know you like me." he repeated. Paya started to hyperventilate.

"A-and?" she asked, afraid of the answer. He stared at her in silence for a long while. He began to lean in close. Paya involuntarily leaned back, but was stopped by Link's hand on her back. She stood frozen now as Link's lips slowly pressed against hers. Her eyes widened as she felt the kiss, her first kiss.

It was soft and warm. It sent a major shiver down her spine and set off fireworks in her brain. It was the most beautiful feeling she had ever experienced. She closed her eyes as she melted into the kiss, pushing back with passion she didn't know she had. She lost awareness of everything except her, him, and the kiss. She barely felt it when he pulled away. She was completely lost in bliss, but suddenly felt a chill which slowly snapped her out of it. Looking around confused, she wondered where it had come from. She then looked down, and screamed as she saw that her shirt was off, exposing her plain white bra. She threw her arms against her chest, spotting her shirt on the ground next to her. She grabbed it, and used it to cover herself instead. She looked up at Link, who was looking away with a blush.

"Sorry...I…" he said quietly. She looked at him confused for a moment, before she understood. He had been the one to take off her shirt. Did he want to-? No. There was no way, was there? Surely he wouldn't want to do that with her! Paya once again looked into Link's eyes, which she could easily get lost in, and saw a sort of kindness and purity in them she had never seen before. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Did...did you...do you want to…?" she tried to ask, unable to get the words out. He looked back to her, which made it even harder to speak.

"I-if you...if you want to…I would like that…" he said. God, this was the most awkward proposal for sex ever. Paya laughed despite herself, and Link frowned.

"Oh! Oh, no...that wasn't me laughing at your request, it's laughing at the awkwardness of this whole thing." she said quickly. He nodded, and she blushed again. So, this was it. Sure, she could only lose her virginity once, but...it was Link, someone she had, for some reason, fallen unbelievably in love with. There was no one else in the world she would rather do it with. He was special.

Paya reached down and pulled down her trousers, sliding them off and setting them aside. She fought the urge to cover herself as she felt Link's eyes shoot to her matching white panties. They stood like that for a long while. Finally, she cleared her throat, and his eyes shot back to hers.

"Oh!" Link said, before he slipped off his tunic and trousers, leaving him in just his blue boxers. She blushed as she stared. Sure, she had seen him like this before, but not in this context, which made it more embarrassing. She couldn't help but admire how fit he was, though she wasn't surprised. He slowly grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the bed. They...they were really doing this. He laid her down on the bed, kneeling over her. She looked down, and went wide-eyed as she took in a tent appearing in Link's boxers as he stared. Her blushed deepened even further. He reached his hand down and grabbed one of her covered breasts, making her gasp. She lurched at the feeling as he softly squeezed her breast. She was taken aback by how it felt, even though it wasn't even her bare breast. She gripped his back, wanting to pull him close, and seemed to feel the same, as he went in closer too, and pulled her into another kiss. This one was rougher, but more passionate, and Paya once again became submerged in it, everything else becoming a blur around her. After what felt like forever, he lifted her slightly, undid her bra, and laid her back down. He pulled down the straps and slowly pulled Paya's bra off. She looked away, somehow blushing even more as she felt him stare as her plump, perky breasts, her light pink nipples hardened from the whole ordeal. He stared and stared.

"D-do you like them?" she asked meekly, and silently, he reached a hand out and grabbed one of her now exposed breasts in response. She moaned in satisfaction as he squeezed, his hand sinking into the soft flesh. He soon grabbed the other one and began massaging them both, squeezing them and pressing them together, Paya moaning all the while. Then he released one hand, and pinched hernipple. She cried out in pleasure as he pinched and twisted her very sensitive nipple. She grasped his back tightly as she shuddered and shook from the sensation rocketing through her. But that feeling was soon overwhelmed as he placed his mouth on her nipple and began sucking it. She gasped and moaned deeply as he flicked his tongue over the nipple, every lick sending a jolt through her.

Without thinking, Paya moved her hands from Link's back and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, before slowly pulling them down to his knees. She looked down, and through her pleasure, she gasped as she took in a sight she had never seen before: a dick.

She couldn't really say if it was big or not, since she didn't have anything to compare it to, but it looked big, too big to fit inside her, but she knew it would. It twitched slightly, and she could see the veins pumping the blood into the hardened organ.

Slowly, she softly gripped the shaft, and Link moaned through her breast. She started running her thumb gently up and down its length, even running it over the slit on its tip, which was sticky with a nearly invisible substance. She then wrapped her entire hand around his dick, and began pumping it as she had learned in books. She could feel him twitching as she did. She started going faster, happy she was able to please him. After only a short amount of time, Link removed his lips from her nipple with a barely audible pop. He grabbed her hand and removed it from his dick. She looked at him, alarmed, afraid she had done something wrong, but her alarm turned to confusion as he grabbed both of her breasts and pulled them apart slightly. Her eyes widened as he positioned his hips so his dick was between her breasts, and he moved them back, the flesh molding around it. He removed his hands and grabbed hers, placing them on her breasts. Silently, he began thrusting, and she finally understood. She grabbed her breasts and mimicked the same motion she had done with her hands using her breasts, moving them up and down on his dick, making him moan. His moan was like music to Paya's ears. She moaned herself at the odd but pleasurable feeling of his dick against her breasts. She went faster, as fast as she could, sweating. He shuddered as she pleasured him, and gasped as he climaxed, his semen shooting onto her face, on her breasts, and even into her mouth. She swallowed quickly, cringing slightly at the odd taste. Before she could recover, she felt her panties being tugged off, and gasped again as she felt a hand press against her exposed crotch, which began to softly stroke. She shook with pleasure at the contact, her pussy already very wet. Then, she felt a finger slip in, and her eyes went wide. She felt Link's finger against her insides, feeling around, inserting it in and out. Every thrust was like fire in her veins, igniting her, giving her pleasure she had never felt before. Then, he inserted another finger. She cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, hoping he wouldn't put anymore in, and he seemed to understand that. Still, he continued going in and out with his fingers as she felt a sensation building within her. She was about to reach her own climax. He went faster, and she moaned as she came closer and closer. Finally, with a shudder from her entire body, her back arched as she came, shooting her own juices onto his fingers. He slowly removed them, before he placed them in his mouth with a smile as he tasted them.

Paya breathed heavily as Link grabbed her hips and pressed his dick against her pussy.

"Wait!" she said with a gasp. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Do you?" he asked. She stared at him for a long moment before nodding. Nodding back, he looked down to her pussy, and slowly pushed in. Paya cried out at the sudden indescribable pain. He continued, pushing deeper and deeper, until he suddenly stopped. Through breaths, she looked towards him in confusion.

"This is your last chance." he said, and her eyes widened. He had reached her hymen, the physical representation of her virginity.

"D-do it." she said, and he pushed, breaking through. Paya cried out at the great pain, tears appearing in her eyes. He continued, further in until he was all the way in. She continued breathing heavily as the pain slowly started getting replaced with pleasure. He pulled out some, then thrust back in, and repeated, still going slowly to ease her into it, but getting faster and harder. Paya moaned as pleasure finally overwhelmed pain.

"Y-yes! God, yes!" she cried. "L-Link, harder!" He complied, getting faster as his thrusts became more intense. He pounded into her, her breasts bouncing with every thrust, which Link solved by grabbing one, and squeezing it, making her moan even more. He pushed and pulled out, over and over, and Paya forgot about everything else. She didn't even think of the possible consequences of what they were doing. "Link! F-fill me! Fill me with your love!" she screamed. He went as fast as he could, feeling his climax building once again. He moaned himself as he pushed all the way in and came, filling her insides with his semen. She cried out with him as she felt it.

After it was finally all out, he pulled out, semen dripping from her pussy. She breathed very heavily nw, as did he. As time went on, Paya's breathing slowed, until it reached a steadiness that told Link she was asleep. He wasn't surprised. He smiled as he climbed off the bed and sat down, watching her before he too fell asleep.


End file.
